


I Like You a Latte

by hazel333



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Keith (Voltron), Exasperated Matt Holt, Flower Shop Owner Shiro, Fluff, Gay Disaster Shiro (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shiro (Voltron)-centric, Shy Shiro (Voltron), Wingman Matt Holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel333/pseuds/hazel333
Summary: “Takashi Shirogane, if you do not stop staring at that barista, I swear-”Shiro started, quickly spinning around. “I, uh, I wasn’t staring him. I was, um, rearranging the flowers.” He turned backed to fiddled with the geraniums displayed on the windowsill.Matt glared at him with exasperated eyes. “For the fifth time this morning?”





	I Like You a Latte

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverSilence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSilence/gifts).



> This was written for [Grace](https://silver-silence-arts.tumblr.com/) as part of the Shiro Birthday Exchange. I hope you like it!
> 
> Also, multitasking and using this to fill my Vulnerability prompt on my Sheith Bingo Card and my Flowers prompt on my Romance Card.

     “Takashi Shirogane, if you do not stop staring at that barista, _I swear-”_

     Shiro started, quickly spinning around. “I, uh, I wasn’t staring him. I was, um, rearranging the flowers.” He turned backed to fiddled with the geraniums displayed on the windowsill.

     Matt glared at him with exasperated eyes. “For the fifth time this morning?”

     Still facing the window, Shiro’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “I-”

     Shiro stopped when he saw Matt lift his hand through the window’s reflection. “ _Please,_ spare me the excuses and just go over there and _talk_ to him. You’ve been pining after this guy for months, and Pidge thinks you both would hit it off.”

     Shiro sighed. “I can’t, Matt. He could obviously have anyone he wanted. Why would he be interested in me?”

     “Because you’re kind, smart, funny, and really hot?”

     Shiro turned around to face Matt, who had his arms folded and his lips twisted into a frown. Shiro smiled sheepishly at him. “Thanks, Matt, but-”

     “No buts. You’re attractive, end of story. If I was gay, I’d definitely hit that.”

     Shiro laughed, cheeks bright red. “Okay, okay! Thank you. But I’m not going to go talk to him.”

     Matt groaned. “Shiro!” he complained, but his friend just brushed past him with another laugh.

     Shiro picked up a bouquet. “I’m going to go work on Allura’s order,” he informed Matt, before heading into the back room.

     Matt scowled after him. “ _Fine._ We’ll do this my way then.” He walked over to the register and picked up the phone. There was a pause, before he said, “Hey, Pidge? I need a favor…”

* * *

      The bell rang, and Shiro called from the back room, “I’ll be with you in a moment!” He twisted the last flower before taking a step back. He nodded in approval. Picking up the arrangement, he used his foot to push open the door, walking into the main area of the flower shop. He placed the arrangement on an empty spot on a nearby table as he asked, “Now, how may I help?”

     “Um, I’m here with your coffee?”

     “Coffee?” Shiro straightened and turned to look towards the direction of the voice. His heart froze.

     The attractive man with blazing silver eyes-the barista that Shiro had been ogling for over a month-held up the drink holder he was carrying. “Pidge said you ordered coffee?” he explained, uncertainty causing his lips to twist in a frown.

     “Y-You work with Pidge,” Shiro stammered, brain completely shutting down.

     “Yes?” The man tilted his head like a confused puppy, and Shiro felt his heartbeat stutter. “At the coffee shop across the street? Where you ordered coffee?”

     Shiro gulped. “Right, yeah, o-of course. I think I’ve seen you around.” Shiro scratched the back of his head, awkwardness radiating off of him in waves.

     The man shuffled his feet, before raising the drink holder again. “Um, you’re coffee?”

     “Right!” Shiro shouted. He cleared his throat. “Right. Here.” He rushed forward, taking the container from him before turning to place it on a nearby table. Shiro fumbled for his wallet. “H-How much?”

     “Six ninety-five.”

     “Here you go!” Shiro thrust a ten-dollar bill at him. “Just k-keep the change,” he practically begged, willing for the embarrassing situation to end.

     Of course, this was when Matt chose to make his entrance from the back room. “Keith!” he cried, walking forward with arms outstretched.

     “Oh, hey, Matt,” the man replied, placing the money in his back pocket.

     Matt reached around Shiro to grab one of the cups, using his hip to nudge Shiro closer to Keith in the process. “Thanks for doing this for us. Shiro and I have been absolutely swamped,” he lied.

     Shiro was going to strangle Matt when this was over.

     “It wasn’t a big deal,” Keith replied with a shrug. “Lance was driving me nuts anyways. It was nice to get away.”

     “Well, if you ever need to get away again, you can always hang out over here,” Matt replied, “Isn’t that right, Shiro?”

     “Uh, yeah! Of course.” Shiro gave Keith a shy smile, resisting the urge to run away and hide when his crush returned the gesture.

     “I might take you up on that,” he told him, eyes still on Shiro.

* * *

     To Shiro’s shock, Keith did indeed end up returning to the flower shop. As soon as Matt saw Keith crossing the street, he made a lame excuse and ran to the back room, leaving Shiro to have a heart attack alone.

     The bell rang, and Shiro frantically adjusted his apron before greeting Keith with a raised hand.

     Keith waved back. “Hey.”

     “Hi.” Shiro looked down at Keith’s hand. “Oh.”

     Keith noticed where his gaze was and held out the drink holder. “Here. It’s for you and Matt.”

     “Thank you.” Shiro smiled at Keith, taking the drinks from him. “How much?”

     Keith shook his head. “This one’s on me.”

     Shiro protested, “No, I couldn’t-”

     “Consider it payment for letting me hide from Lance,” Keith interrupted, shooting Shiro a smirk that stabbed right through his heart.

     “O-Okay…” Shiro glanced around. He plucked a rose from a bouquet nearby. “Here.” He held it out to Keith before he could change his mind.

     Keith’s silver eyes widened, and his cheeks tinged pink. “Oh.” His voice was soft, barely a whisper. “Thank you.” He took the flower from Shiro, holding it like it might break any minute.

     Shiro cleared his throat. “I, uh, y-you’re welcome.”

     Keith shook his head as if it to clear it. He looked up at Shiro with a gentle smile. “I should head back, but…I’ll see you tomorrow?” His voice was warm and intimate in a way that caught Shiro completely by surprised.

     “S-See you tomorrow,” Shiro replied, watching as Keith walked out the door.

     Just as the door shut and the bell’s ring faded, Matt threw open in the door to the back room. “ _Wow,_ ” he exclaimed, taking his drink from Shiro, “You were a lot smoother than I thought you’d be.”

     Shiro buried his red face in his hands, groaning.

* * *

     Exchanging coffee and flowers became a routine between Shiro and Keith. The barista came into the flower shop at least once a day, sometimes twice. It was the highlight of Shiro’s day, but the more he got to know Keith, the stronger his feelings became.

     “Just _ask him out,_ ” Matt begged.

     Shiro shushed him. “ _He’s coming,_ ” he hissed. The bell rang, and Shiro turned to shoot Keith a dazzling grin, ignoring Matt’s sullen grumble as he slipped into the back room.

     “Is…he okay?” Keith inquired, watching Matt leave with concern.

     Shiro shook his head. “He’s fine. Just a little grumpy. I think Pidge came over last night and kept him up.”

     Keith snorted. “Sounds fun.” He handed Shiro his coffee, and Shiro offered Keith a red tulip. Keith excepted the flower with a grin. “Thank you.”

     “It’s the least I can do, since you bring us coffee every day,” Shiro replied with a sheepish laugh.

     Keith’s face fell. “Oh.”

     Shiro frowned. “Keith?”

     Keith shook his head. “I…I need to go back. The rush hour is soon.”

     “Keith, wait!” Before Shiro could stop him, Keith was out the door, jogging across the street.

     Matt threw open the door. “What the hell, Shiro?!”

     “I don’t know!” Shiro whirled around. “I don’t know what just happened!”

     Matt pinched the bridge of his nose. “ _He thinks you’re rejecting him,_ ” he hissed. “You need to tell him how you feel!”

     “I can’t do that.” Shiro shook his head firmly, taking a step back.

     “Shiro.” Shiro looked up at his best friend, and Matt stared at him with serious eyes. “Do you trust me?”

     “Of course.”

     “Then believe me when I say that _Keith really likes you._ ”

     The two friends stared at each other, the only noise in the room coming from the ticking clock hanging on the wall.

      Shiro bit his lip. “Okay.” He nodded his head, a slow gesture of acceptance. “Okay,” he repeated, reaching for a bouquet of roses before running out the door.

     “GO GET YOUR MAN!” Matt shouted after him.

     With the flowers cradled to his chest, Shiro ran across the street, weaving around cars and not stopping until he reached the coffee shop. He threw open the door, chest heaving and red roses bouncing as he gasped for breath.

     A man he didn’t recognize froze at the counter. “Uh…Can I…help you?”

     “Keith…” Shiro panted, “Where did…he go?”

     The man stared at him blankly, then realization lit his eyes. “Oh! You must be Shiro! I’m Lance.”

     “Nice…to meet you.” Shiro let out one last huff before his breath began to even. “I need to speak with Keith. I think there’s been a misunderstanding.”

     Before Lance could reply, Keith appeared from around the corner. “Shiro?”

     “Keith!” Shiro’s heart beat faster at the mere sight of the other man. He held out the bouquet. “These are for you.”

     Keith strolled forward, stopping right in front of Shiro but not taking the flowers. “I…don’t understand.”

     Shiro inhaled deeply. “Keith, I…I like you. A latte." Keith groaned at the pun, but he was still smiling, so Shiro continued. "And I have for a while. S-So, maybe, we could go do something together? As in a date?”

     Trepid hands reached forward, taking the bouquet, and silver eyes stared down at the flowers in awe. Keith looked up, biting his lip to hide a smile. “I would like that.”

     “Great! Uh…” Shiro scratched the back of his head, his smile shy. “Tomorrow maybe? After you get off? The shop closes at five thirty.”

     Keith nodded. “My shift ends at four, so I’ll meet you at the shop.”

     “Okay!” Shiro couldn’t keep the beaming grin off of his face, and he stared into Keith’s eyes. They gravitated towards each other, leaning forward-

     “Aw, that was adorable,” Lance said, shattering the mood, “But we have customers that are staring at you, and Mullet needs to help me clean this mess that I definitely did not make while he was gone.”

     Keith groaned. “ _Lance._ ”

     Shiro laughed. “I better get back anyways.” He leaned forward and pressed a quick peck on Keith’s cheek, catching the smaller man by surprised. “See you tomorrow!”

      Keith watched as Shiro left the coffee shop, his normally stoic face love-stricken as he let out a sigh.

     “Wow, you’ve got it bad.”

     “Shut up, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Shiro! XD
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hazelcathair.tumblr.com)   
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hazelcathair)


End file.
